


Revival

by A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater, Lira, xlydiadeetz



Series: The Four Stages of Pain [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnet, Sonnets, Wow I love Erasmus a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira/pseuds/Lira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: It is said that there are four stages of pain: suffering, perseverance, revival, and healing. Each stage leads to the next. Each stage strengthens a person, teaching them a valuable lesson. Each stage leads one closer to healing.Stage Three: Revival | ErasmusA piece for the Captive Prince Anthology, "The Gold Between Us."





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Captive Prince Anthology, "The Gold Between Us."

In Vere he met a slave who served the prince

The slave asked if he wanted to be free

A question he has always pondered since

“This slave requires a master,” answered he

 

Soon thereafter, Patras became his home

With Torveld at his side to help him learn

He had a place that he could call his own

And someone to whom he could always turn

 

He remembers Kallias - his closest friend

Hours spent with each other, spent in bliss

He remembers what happened in the end

When everything was ruined with a kiss

 

He wonders still of Kallias’ fate

Wishing with all his heart he got away

For his dear friend was one he could not hate

Now knowing he had never been betrayed

 

For things are now beginning to improve

Now safe from harm, Erasmus starts to thrive

Scars are not impossible to remove

Wilting flowers can always be revived

**Author's Note:**

> Eramus is my favorite character from CP. Please feel free to come and scream at me on [Tumblr](http://camels-on-wheels.tumblr.com/) about how much he deserves to be loved.
> 
> This poem can be found in the form of a Tumblr post [here](http://camels-on-wheels.tumblr.com/post/164192959215/in-vere-he-met-a-slave-who-served-the-prince-the).
> 
> This poem is the third in a series of four.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you bought an anthology, thank you so much for supporting our work, and the charities to which the money was donated. If you didn't buy an anthology, I believe they may be up for sale again during the summer of 2018. Please check out the [official anthology Tumblr blog](https://capri-anthology.tumblr.com/)! Also, please view the description of this series to find out more about my amazing beta reader and the artist who drew the art for all of the poems!


End file.
